Lake of Lost Love
by Angel Fire 69
Summary: An enchanting tale about the truth behind the Hogwarts Lake. Will Hermione come to accept her destiny? Has Draco really changed and has Harry finally found a true love? Will Ron find love in unexpected places? rnPlease read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I own diddly squat, all Harry Potter characters are property of J.K

Rowling.

Chapter 1- New Horizons

It was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and

Ginny were sitting in their usual compartment and discussing their holiday.

Harry was listening intently, as he did not have much to say about his holiday at 4 Private Drive.

Ron was just about to explain to Harry and Hermione about how wonderful it was visiting Fred and Georges' Joke shop when Harry was distracted by someone walking outside in the corridor.

Once Mrs Weasley saw how successful the twins' joke shop was she forgave them for running away from Hogwarts and even wished them good luck much to the surprise of the rest of her family.

Hermione had spent the holidays with her parents in Switzerland. She was kind enough to bring them all some chocolate. She was very excited because there was so much to learn this year.

Harry looked up but only saw the swish of a cloak and a long ponytail. Giving up he diverted his attention to Ron who was now laughing at Hermione who had eaten a Weasley Wizard Wheezes product and was breaking out in purple spots.

Hermione had just removed the last spot as the witch with the trolley came to their compartment. She was very upset with Ron, but she was more embarrassed that Harry had seen her looking like such an idiot. She was just drifting off into yet another daydream about Harry when she realized it was time to get changed into their robes. She told the others and Ginny accompanied her to the Girls Room.

"Have you seen Colin yet?" Ginny asked Hermione in an eager tone.

"Colin Creevey? The annoying little prat with the camera who won't leave Harry alone?" Hermione replied.

"Yes, that's what he used to be, I saw him earlier, and he has changed. Big time. Improved for the better. In fact he is a total hottie!" Ginny said as she remembered how toned and muscular his body was when she saw him earlier on the platform.

"I have to see it to believe it" Hermione laughed.

"So Hermione, who have you got your eye on?" Ginny asked curiously

"Well. Promise not to tell? Especially Ron?" she pleaded

"Of course I won't tell, and even if I was that kind of person, why on earth would I tell Ron of all people?" Ginny often mocked Ron for being slow or dimwitted when it came to girls. "So, who is it?"

"I think I have a thing for Harry." Hermione replied shyly.

"Harry? Oh well, hope you get further than I did." Ginny replied remembering the time when she had a crush on Harry.

"I don't think he likes me in that way, but he's all that I think about, day and night." Hermione said in a defeated voice.

"Don't worry Hermione. He'll come round eventually, just be cool and hint here and there, he will get the message." Ginny said assertively.

"I really hope so Ginny, because I think I am in love." Hermione replied as they made their way back to the compartment.


	2. Back at Hogwarts

A/N: I own diddly squat, all Harry Potter characters are property of J.K

Rowling.

Chapter 2- Back at Hogwarts

Harry and Ron were already back when Hermione and Ginny returned.

"What took you two so long?" Ron complained.

"Don't be so ignorant Ron." Ginny retorted as she sat down next to him. This forced Hermione to sit next to Harry, she didn't know whether this was good or bad. When she sat down Harry looked up at her and smiled. How she loved to look into those emerald eyes, she felt like he was the only person on the world that she could spend her life with. She wished he felt the same about her. She would show him, make him see how much she needed him and make him realize how much he actually wanted her as more than just a friend.

The journey came to an end as the train pulled in at Hogsmead Station. They left the train and started making their way towards the carriages which took all the students above first year up to the castle. The four of them got a carriage together and as they began to move, Harry saw the girl from the train. Once again he did not see her face, only her back and long sleek ponytail. He couldn't help wondering if she was pretty or not. After all he was on the look out for a girl now that he and Cho were officially over.

They arrived at school and entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was deep blue with crystal stars shining brightly.

"Yes Hermione, we do know that the ceiling depicts the sky outside, you've only told us that about every time we come back to school." Ron said just as Hermione opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually I was going to comment on the fact that there is yet again a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I have not repeated the fact about the ceiling every year." Hermione replied.

Ron's ears went red and he turned and sat down between Dean and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Hermione made a point of sitting opposite Harry, and next to Ginny. Ginny pointed Colin out to Hermione and he was hardly recognizable. Ginny was right he was a total babe. Hermione took note that he left his friends and sat next to Ginny, who more than welcomed him.

The doors opened and the first years entered, Harry was on the look out for his mystery girl. Once again he spotted the back of her, she was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. But to Harry's surprise, she was not outcast like most students who came to Hogwarts after first year, she was infact sitting with the most popular and gorgeous girls. She was sitting with Cho and her friends.

Harry's first instinct was that his girl probably knew he had a record with Cho. This was not good. He thought maybe there was some chance that she would not judge him by what he had with Cho, but would let him get to know her. Well, there was only one way to find out.


	3. The Mystery Girl

A/N: I own diddly squat, all Harry Potter characters are property of J.K

Rowling.

Chapter 3- The Mystery Girl

As they left the feast to go to their dormitories Harry spotted his mystery girl, she was still with Cho and her friends. There was a loud crash behind him but Harry transfixed on his mystery girl, could not bring himself to take his eyes off of her. She however turned to look at the commotion and her gaze met his.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. She was amazingly beautiful. Her hair was still slicked back into a ponytail but under the lights he could see that her hair was a unique colour. It was brown but it had a red shine to it. Their eyes locked after she brought her gaze down from his forehead. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue-green colour which reminded Harry of the ocean on a perfect day.

Hermione distracted him by pointing out the fact Draco Malfoy had been unnaturally quiet as he had not yet insulted anyone of them in the 5 hours they had been back at Hogwarts. Harry looked for his mystery girl again only to realize that she had left to go to her dorm.

Back in the common room they were greeted with the wonderful scent of hot chocolate probably courtesy of the House Elves. Ron said aloud what Harry was thinking. "Hermione I hope you don't intend to start your nonsense about S.P.E.W this year can't you get it into your head that they are happy working for free!"

Hermione retorted with an irritated sneer.

Harry said "Yes Hermione please don't put us through that torture again"

Hermione's heart dropped. Harry thought that S.P.E.W was torture how humiliating!

"Good night you guys don't forget you need to be up early tomorrow for lessons" Hermione replied, trying not to sound too upset.

"What's up with her? She didn't even defend S.P.E.W!" Ron said.

Harry felt bad he knew what he said about S.P.E.W had hurt Hermione's feelings. He should have remembered that she was sensitive about the things she believed in.

"Hermione's right we better turn in we don't want to be late on our first day back! Come on Harry" Ron said distracting Harry.

Harry got into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he remembered his mystery girl he wondered what her name was and where she came from. He figured that she was probably in 7th year with Cho because she was hanging out with her. That made Harry a bit depressed. He might not have a chance with her because she was friends with Cho. He then made a mental note to remember that he had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. For a while he lay awake thinking about his mystery girl. She was so beautiful. All he wanted was to get to know her and take to another level. He hoped he might still have a chance. He would just try his best. Hopefully she would see something in him. He thought about the way she had looked at him, how their eyes had locked for that brief moment. He kept rewinding and playing the image through his head.

He then fell asleep and dreamt about his mystery girl.


	4. When Harry met Kaitlin

A/N: I own diddly squat, all Harry Potter characters are property of J.K

Rowling.

Chapter 4 - When Harry met Kaitlin

When Harry woke up it was a sunny Monday morning and the birds were singing. He put on his glasses and quickly got dressed. Ron was waiting for him in the common room. They waited for Hermione who was in a much better mood because she was so happy that they were starting lessons again.

They went down to breakfast and waiting for them was one of the best Hogwarts breakfasts they had ever seen. There were mountains of waffles and the best Bacon and Eggs Harry had ever seen.

After breakfast the trio made their way along the familiar path to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. When they got inside most of the people were already seated but there was no teacher present.

Harry gazed aimlessly around the classroom and he caught sight of a familiar ponytail. It was her! At first Harry didn't believe his eyes but when she turned around he looked into her eyes and he knew it was her.

Hermione looked to see what Harry was staring at with such an intense look on his face. She saw that he was staring at the new girl.

"Her name is Kaitlin", said Hermione with a rather irritated tone.

"What? I mean how do you know?" Harry replied.

"Lavender Brown told me. She transferred here from Beauxbatons because her family did not have any relatives in France, so they moved here to be closer to them."

"Oh" said Harry.

"She's Cho's cousin you know…" said Hermione

Harry's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. Just as he saw a spark of hope, it was extinguished immediately. Now he really didn't have a chance. He knew how girls could be, if things didn't work out with a guy then automatically that poor guy became the scum of the earth no matter whose fault it was.

As he was thinking about how miserable his life was, their new professor walked in. She was very young for a teacher. She was also quite pretty. Ron gave Harry a look that showed that he shared this thought.

"Morning class" she said in a cheerful voice. "My name is Professor Lintz and in case you haven't noticed, I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." She finished her sentence by flicking her long, sleek blonde hair over her shoulder. Her eyes were a cool grey that Harry thought looked oddly familiar. But he shoved the thought to the back of his mind as he was brought back to earth by the sound of pages turning.

The lesson ended and as they were leaving the classroom Kaitlin bumped into Harry, dropping all her books onto floor. She quickly apologized "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going and, I really didn't mean to … oh, its you."

"Yes it's me. Are you ok?" he said, kind of shocked.

"I'm fine, oh I'm so sorry, I'm Kaitlin Chang." she said

"Nice to meet you. I'm …"

"Harry Potter, I know. So what are you doing after lessons today? My cousin, you do know Cho don't you? Anyway, she says she doesn't have time to show me around and I haven't made any good friends yet, so I was just wondering if maybe you could take me on a tour of the castle?" she sounded so sweet

What the heck! His mind was screaming _'YES! PERFECT, SAY YES!' _But he remembered he still had some unfinished holiday homework.

"Sure but not tonight I'm rather busy, maybe on Friday at about 6?"

"I can't wait!" Kaitlin replied and she ran after the other Ravenclaws to Potions

That was awesome, Harry thought he had just scored big time. But before he could make a move on her, he felt that he had to confront Cho first.

He arrived at Transfiguration just in time. Hermione and Ron had saved him a seat between them. He sat down quickly as Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. There was no daydreaming in this class. McGonagall began to talk and Hermione started jotting notes about how to become an animagus while Harry and Ron tried to follow in their books.


End file.
